


Muggle Fair Date

by MultifandomWorldEnIg



Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [4]
Category: Albus Severus Potter X Scorpius Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Scorbus - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gaybies, LGBTQ, M/M, NO TCC, Rose Granger Supremacy, Scorbus Date, Summer date, Wheel of Fortune, dodgems, fair date, scorbus fluff, we hate tcc in this page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultifandomWorldEnIg/pseuds/MultifandomWorldEnIg
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have their first summer date as an official couple, but Scorpius is being too romantic for Albus to handle (kidding, he loves it). It's hasically just fluff, becaue i've been in a scorbus mood recently (well i a always in a scorbus mood but whatever). BTW, if someon really talented would like to draw this fanfic, i would be forever grateful. Our Instagram is @multixtumblrr and our tumblr is multifandomworldd if u wanna tag us ;)kuddos and comments are apprecated very much
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Gen Z Shit Because I Love Them A Lot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135133
Kudos: 11





	1. The Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> in two chapters because 1) i can and 2) i want  
> english ain't my first language so forgive any mistakes

It was a nice and warm summer night. It was officially one week into the holidays, but going back to school seemed so far away that Albus wasn’t thinking about it. In fact, he wasn’t thinking about anything while the small fair roller coaster plummeted. He felt as Scorpius let his hand go and held it in the air instead. Albus imitated him, and so did Rose. Once the road was over, they climbed down their cart. Albus held his head tight, recovering for all the movement he had felt moments before, but he didn’t have much time before his boyfriend started shaking him from the shoulders, with too much excitement provoked by the noisy environment-  
-That was bloody amazing! Can you both assholes explain why you haven't taken me to a muggle fair before? It took you both 5 summers and a week. I want answers- yelled Scorpius, releasing Al’s shoulder. He was beaming at his best friend’s excitement. and if they hadn’t been surrounded by a bunch of people, he could have just kissed him.  
-Because we were too afraid you ate too much cotton candy and ended up having a sugar rush! Which was actually a fair fear. Look at you!- snorted Rose, smiling- Don’t know how to deal with him all the time, Albus.- the brunette boy blushed at the mention of his name. He always did when someone brought up something related to his relationship with Scorpius, even though they had been dating almost eight months by then.  
-Takes practice, Rosie. Takes practice- he answered and slipped his arm around Scor’s waist.  
-Hey!- complained Scorpius playfully.  
-Well, however you do it, you will have to do it now. Sally finally finished all of her homework and invited me to have a slumber party with her.- Sally was Rose’s Gryffindor best friend. She was one of those psychopaths who did all of their homework in the first days to have more time to enjoy.- Will you two be fine without moi?- she blinked slightly to Albus while saying this, and he blushed like crazy. Scorpius might have noticed the gesture, because he was red as well. Not that they didn’t enjoy Rose’s company, but they were actually looking forward to a romantic summer. Their first summer as an official couple. Albus blushed more at the thought of it. Anyway, Rose was as always understanding, and apparently made plans propously to leave them alone.  
-Yes, we will don’t worry.- Answered her cousin- D’you need us to walk you somewhere?  
-Nah, we’ll meet at the cafe on the other street. Have fun!- she waved her hand and got lost between the multitude.  
After some seconds of slightly uncomfortable silence, Albus spoke- So… We still have two attractions left to visit.  
-You are the only attraction I care about- Scorpius said, meeting Al’s eyes. They looked at each other dead serious for two more seconds and then broke laughing. Albus stood in his tiptoes and kissed Scorpius’ cheek.  
-Well see you are in a romantic mood, eh- they laughed- We can go to the Wheel of Fortune,then.  
-Like the one in the poster?- Scorp answered, excitedly. Albus nodded, and took the blonde’s boy wide smile as a “yes”. He held his hand and they walked quietly to the attraction, entwining their fingers in each other’s friendship bracelet they had made almost 5 years ago.  
They had to wait 10 minutes in the line. They sat in a really pretty light blue seat and held hands while it was being lifted.  
-Wow, look at the moon, Al? Isn’t it really gorgeous?- Scorpius said, looking and pointing at the distance. Albus was staring at it as well, but from it’s reflection in Scorp’s big blue eyes.  
-Indeed- he said, apparently sounding too dreamily because his boyfriend turned at him, and kissed his lips. Albus kissed him back, softly.  
-Ahem- after some time that they were both too busy to track, a femenine voice interrupted them. The drive had ended and the girl that was attending the Wheel of Fortune was staring at them without any trace of emotion.  
-Uh, sorry- Scorpius said, turning almost as scarlet as Albus. When they were far enough, they cracked laughing.


	2. The Dodgems

-What’s the last one we have to visit, Al? asked Scorpius, once they calmed down.  
-Uh… I think it’s the dodgems  
-The what?  
-Oh, yeah. They are like cars, but they are not cars. They are like… Well they are like cars, and there are a lot of them and you have to chase the other cars to bump into them.- Scorpius looked scared and Albus shook his head, smiling- Sorry, I phrased it like shit. They are like small cars but protected with like a sort of tire around, and you can drive them and stuff. Look, over there.- Albus signaled a pretty decent sized rink, with seven cars in it. All with different colors of the rainbow.  
-Gaaay caaars!- said Scorpius, imitating a ghost. Albus snorted soundly.  
-That’s the rainbow, dumbass- he answered, while walking towards the rink hand by hand with Scorpius.  
-Rainbows are pretty gay, tho- he held Al’s hand tighter.  
-Bummer! It’s full of little kids.The line is pretty long.- complained Albus. Why did little kids like the dodgems so much? Half of them weren’t even tall enough to drive for themselves. And then the game was pretty boring because it ended up being grown dads just chasing each other around in small cars. That was also pretty gay.  
-Oh, don’t worry. We can come back another day when it’s not that crowded.- said Scorpius. Why did he have to be such a conforming prick? If Albus had to wait a whole decade just to see him smile, he would. Albus reached Scorp’s head and gave him a peck on the lips.  
-No way! You are getting your whole muggle fair experience. We can just chat a little while we wait.  
Scorius smiled and kissed him again. They placed themselves on the line, while they watched the game that was going on. There was just one car being driven by a kid. The rest were adults. Albus leaned in to see if there were more toddlers in the line, but no. It was already late and families with little kids were already leaving by then.  
-Don’t worry, we won’t play against old people. There are plenty of tall nine years old to destroy- Albus announced in Scorpius’ ear. The boy guffawed really loud, and the rest of the waiters turned to him, which he blushed too.  
-What?- Al asked, not really sure what was funny in what he had said.  
-Al, as attractive and hilarious your enthusiasm to destroy nine year olds is, i would appreciate it if you kept those thoughts to yourself, if we want to adopt kids of our own one day.- Scorpius kissed Albus head, but he was barely paying attention at anything but the words “if we want to adopt kids of our own one day” repeating themselves in his mind. Did he really mean that? Did Scorpius want Albus to be the father of his kids? He was getting so emotional he thought he might cry. To calm himself, he took out his thumb ring and started to bite it trying to focus on the taste of the metal instead of the images of them hugging their kid before they left for Hogwarts.  
-You two sharing a car?- a lanky teenager, barely older than the boys, probably, brought Albus back to Earth. Apparently there was just one car left and everyone else in the line was people who were in big groups, so they needed someone else to occupate the green little car. Albus and Scorpius shared a look and they then both nodded.  
The lanky guy guided them into the rink, and they walked awkwardly brushing their hands while a bunch of angry ladys stared at them.  
-You have to put on the seatbelt- Al told his boyfriend, who was excitedly staring around while they waited for the game to start. He had the cutest smile on his face, and his pupils were enormous. He was shaking his hands a little bit as a way of fidgeting. This time the green eyed boy couldn’t resist, and planted a kiss on his lips. They were surrounded by people, and they both hated giving each other affection when other people were around, but they were on a date, in the end. They had had a rough year exploring their relationship and dealing with keeping it secret during some months. They deserved it. After two seconds, they parted away.  
-You kissed me.- said Scorpius happily.  
-I did.- Albus blushed and couldn’t help to smile. Gosh he hated being in love so much (he didn’t)- Now put on your seatbelt, sugar rush, the game’s about to start.  
A loud “beep” came from some over-saturated speaker and the other 6 cars started to run around. Surprisingly, there was just one grown man in the rink. He had a little kid, no older than 7 years by his side. He was smiling and squeaking, and the man just looked delighted. Al lost focus for a second, thinking about himself in that position, and suddenly he had his boyfriend grabbing the steering wheel while giggling.  
-Shit Al, you zoned out! The nine- year- olds are way better drivers than you, they are gonna destroy us!- yelled Scorpius at him, playfully. Albus beamed and recovered control from the little car.  
Minutes later, the two teenagers got off the rink, laughing and bending at the point of almost falling. Scorpius spent the whole game imitating the faces and sounds the kids made, and it was hilarious. They decided it was late enough and left the fair. They were walking hand by hand in the night, when Albus spotted a McDonald’s.  
-Hey, want some ice-cream?- he said.  
-You sure you want to give me more sugar? I am not saying no, just don’t complain later when i force you to make a Marvel marathon before sleeping.- Scorpius answered, playfully.  
-Who said anything about sleeping?- Albus put his most exaggerated sexy face and wobbled his eyebrows. Scor snorted and kissed him.  
-Alright then, ice-cream will be  
They ended up getting a chocolate sundae and sharing, while sitting on a bench by the square.They were in silence. A comfortable silence. At least to Scorpius. Albus was again repeating what Scorpius had said before, about having kids of their own. “Communication is key. If you want to tell them something, you have to. It’s easier that way”, Teddy’s voice appeared on his head. The Slytherin had asked him for relationship advice when he first started dating Nalah, his ex-girlfriend. Teddy was a wise person, so he was gonna follow his advice.  
-Hey Scorpius. Do you, uh... Did you mean what you said earlier?- he felt his cheeks get hotter and he reached his thumb ring with his index finger. Scorpius looked at him, confused.  
-What do you mean?- he was making it incredibly painful. He just wanted to tell him to forget it, but he was going to make him anxious and that was worse.  
-You know… You said something about adopting kids, and uh…- he felt how Scorpius lifted his chin and gave him a forehead kiss. He was blushing, but he had a smile on his face.  
-I just meant it if you want me to mean it. I mean, we are still very young and all, but i don’t know. For some reason thinking about a future with you doesn’t sound like such a crazy idea. Because, you know. It 's you.- now Albus was the one beaming. He dropped the sundae and held Scor’s face with both hands, and then proceeded to kiss him. Scorpius kissed him back, eagerly. And they could feel each other’s smiles pressed onto each other.  
-Wait there’s something wet in my feet…- Scorpius broke the kiss and looked down, where there was a puddle of melted sundae. They held each other’s gaze, until the need to crack laughing was too big.  
-God I love you- Albus realized what he just said a second too late, but then he felt Scorpius looking at him, asking a question. They had said it before. They had been saying it since forever. They were best friends after all. The first time Albus said it after they started dating, they agreed that every “I love you” was a friendly “I love you” until they actually felt ready to say it. Then they would clarify it. And now looking at this blonde sugarly overdosed disaster, with Sundae tripping down his shoes, and the same eager than him to fight nine-year-olds in the dodgems, he knew he felt everything.  
He nodded. And a tear rolled down his face.  
-I love you too- said Scorpius, in the sweetest whisper that felt like angels were singing to them. He leaned in and kissed him. Scorpius’ face was also wet. And the puddle of ice-cream was reaching him and his favorite Doc Martens now. And it was starting to rain. But Albus didn’t care. Neither did Scorpius. They loved each other and that was enough. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SOBBING AT MY OWN WORK LMAO. Hope you enjoyed ;) comments are appreciated


End file.
